A Hard Challenge For A Brave Kunoichi
by LordryuTJ
Summary: A piece I did in inspiration of art made by EdiTheMad. Basically a simple "Plot, What Plot?" piece.


Mai hummed in pleasure as her partner kept his rhythm, thrusting into her ass again and again, at a satisfying pace. Her slender legs rested on his shoulders, and his hands were gripped onto her by the thighs. His balls slapped down in between her cheeks, making a significant, wet slap with each thrust done. Her backdoor consistently clenched on his cock, not wanting for him to stop, as the grip of her hole on the member tugged the skin up and down; the tightness of her was pressuring him to speed up, just a little.

The rate of his member slamming into her increased, albeit slowly and subtly. He licked his lips as he stared down at the kunoichi, who was left wearing barely anything ( _as if she was wearing that much to begin with_ ) but her gloves and shoes. He panted as he continued on, making deep eye contact with her beautiful and luscious rack.

However, his devotion to pleasuring the hot but unconventional ninja was slowly about to fade to an end, as he was beginning to reach a point of busting inside of her her. Desperate to keep going, he began to decelerate; he wasn't giving up, but he wasn't gonna cum, either.

He took her legs off his shoulders, and forced them over to the sides of her. She obliged to hold herself in this position; given her flexibility, this position wasn't really that hard to hold.

Just as she held her pose, cock still inside her, another figure, a voyeur from afar, came into the scene. _A new challenger?_

The tip of the sharing participant pressed against Mai's ass, rubbing against the first man's sweaty member lightly, before _abruptly_ plopping into her so suddenly. She was getting stretched further, almost against her own will.

Both men began to attempt to thrust into her, but it was a fairly difficult affair, given the shrunken amount of room inside her, and the friction between the members, both moving at once. However, the kunoichi's wet and glistening pussy indicated that she was still enjoying it, despite double the weight in her asshole.

Bit by bit, the cocks of both men began to lube up in Mai's juices, allowing them to push further into her, and with more ease. Soon enough, they were able to thrust back and forth into her regularly, as it would with just one in her. How grateful must they have felt to have even _fit_ two into her without tearing her asshole open in the process?

She felt at her clit, gasping in pleasure as they slammed into her in unison. With every thrust, she felt herself more in heavenly bliss. Bucking into her over and over _and over_ with no end in sight. She was experiencing much ecstasy over the tight fit in filling her backdoor with nothing but cock, yet still felt a little disappointed inside for there not being any more to fill her, especially for the holes left unfilled. Even with that thought, she was still begging for them to release inside her, as she fingered herself down under. Her gasping and panting was slowly increasing into moans, groans and yelps, as she was pretty much being fucked out of her mind.

And at last, she came. She screamed and squirted into the sky, raining down excitement on herself and her patrons.

In turn, the squeezing from her ass drove the men over their edges, and they simultaneously came with deep, roaring moans. Their members throbbed intensely as they fired pure white liquid into her, filling her anus completely, and then some _extra_ to go with it.

As the semen pumped into her, it slowly oozed out of her, as a result of an overflow based on how plump and full the members of her two others looked when they were shifting around inside her.

At once, the exploding members left her body, and left the kunoichi spread-eagled, cum spilling out of a gaping entry that was her asshole. The lucky men still had some excess cum left, dripping it down on her buttcheeks. They took a good look at their drained cocks, then made eye contact with each other, and nodded with smirks...

...before they both aimed their members and began to press into her pussy.

 _Round 2? Oh, fuck yeah..._


End file.
